


Little Trips

by ilerya82



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilerya82/pseuds/ilerya82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunderstorms are usually his thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Trips

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the cs writing challenge on tumblr.

“Mama?”

A little voice broke into Emma’s dreams and dragged her mentally back to the warmth of her bed.  She could hear the pitter patter of rain on the roof and the uneasiness of the sea just beyond the walls of their home.  Thunder boomed overhead, a low visceral growl, followed by lightning that made it seem like the middle of the day. 

“What’s the matter baby?”

The thunder rolled again and lightning bathed the sky in its white hot light.  She could see her daughter with her hands shielding her ears and cowering in the door frame.  Emma had always loved a storm, Ava however had not.  Where the seas were uneasy, Ava could be found curled in her father’s arms with her blankie snuggled up to her chin and a thumb perched precariously on the edge of her lips.  Only her father wasn’t here tonight, and the storm didn’t show any signs of stopping soon. 

The next crack of thunder sent the lithe creature barreling onto the bed and burrowing in to her mother’s side, her body quaking with fright. Emma’s arms came around her, clutching Ava to her chest and kissing the top her head while trying to soothe her daughter’s frayed nerves. 

“Shhh, shhh baby, everything’s ok – Mama’s here, you’re alright!  Shhhh, shhhh, shhh,” Emma wasn’t exactly sure what Killian usually did to calm her when she was this agitated.  Of course, when Killian was home Ava never got this worked up.  He had a sixth sense about storms, her pirate, and would usually make sure that he was ready with her blankie and her favourite stuffed animal within an arm’s reach of the rocking chair in his office. 

“Mama, Papa ok?” Ava whispered during a lull in the thunder.  Killian had been away for three weeks now, and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t worried herself.  He was due back any day now – and it was killing her that there was no way to easily communicate between realms.  The best she could do was… 

“Would you like to check and see for yourself?”

Ava nodded her head and a mass of black curls fell in front of her face.  Emma detached herself from the vise like grip that Ava kept on her hand, reassuring her at every step that she would still be right with her, that she had nothing to worry about.  Emma flicked on her bedside lamp and fluttered her eyelashes, waiting for her eyes to adapt to the soft orange glow. 

The full length mirror was in the corner of the room, near her closet and dressing table.  She placed her feet on the plush carpet of the floor and stood, stretching her weary muscles.  She had to be calm to do this, to summon the right amount of magic to turn the mirror in to a sort of one way viewer that would show her what her heart desired to see.  She clenched and unclenched her fingers a few times and rolled a kink from her neck before turning to her daughter to smile. 

“Alright… Here goes nothing!”

Emma closed her eyes and face the mirror again, her hands and the mirror both glowing a brilliant white as the image reflected began to swirl and distort before her eyes.  She could hear Ava gasp, because no matter how many times Emma had used magic in front of her, she knew that the little girl was always a little awed by it.  As the reflection of the room faded to reveal the darkened captain’s cabin of the Jolly Roger and focused more closely to a form upon the bed. 

There lay Killian, sprawled upon the bed (a lot like he would have been at home with a photo of Emma, Henry and Ava in his hand and Mr. Floppy her favourite stuffed bunny sitting atop his chest, right above his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to anyone who remembers Ava from Love at First Sight! She may pop up again during these quick little one shots.


End file.
